Known cradle support units for printhead cartridges have complex print control circuitry. This complexity results from the integration of all circuitry needed for the printhead cartridge on the print control circuitry board. Increased circuit complexity increases the amount of space used, which makes it difficult to obtain a compact cradle and cartridge arrangement.